Bones Watches Parker for the Day!
by mljcali9
Summary: Booth has a meeting, Brennan watched Parker. Cute little story.


Brennan was sitting in her office, working on some files. Suddenly her phone rang. "Hello." She said as she usually did.

On the other line it was Booth. "Can I ask you a favor Bones?"

"Sure."

"Do you think you could watch Parker for a bit? I have this meeting, and Rebecca left town. It won't be for long."

"Yeah, that's fine. Do you need me to come to your house and pick him up?"

"I can just drop him off at the lab, is that okay?" Booth asked.

"That's fine; I will be in my office."

"I can't thank you enough, Bones!"

Then they hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker and Booth walked into Bones' office an hour later. Bones was sitting in her chair, looking at an X-ray; she looked very puzzled.

Booth, whispering into Parker's ear, "Go jump on Bones' lap, and give her a kiss." Booth put his finger over his lips, making a shushing sound.

"Okay daddy!" Parker ran over to Bones, and jumped on her lap, and then kissed her cheek.

Parker scared Bones; she let out a squeak, "Hey Parker. You scared me! It's good to see you."

"I missed you Bones!" Parker said, hugging her.

Booth cut in, "I will be back in like 3 hours, thank you so much Bones, and I owe you a drink."

"I don't mind Booth; but I will take you up on that drink offer." She smiled, and Booth left her office.

"So Parker, what do you want to do today?"

"Daddy told me you do lots and lots of science stuff." Parker said moving up and down on her lap.

"Yes, I do! Would you like to see my friends and I do some stuff?" Brennan said.

"YES!!!!"Parker jumped off her lap, and headed for the door.

Bones grabbed her lab coat, and slipped it on. They headed to Hodgins' station.

"Hey Hodgins." Brennan said, approaching him.

"Hey Dr. B! Hey Parker!"

Parker tugged on Brennan's lab coat, and whispered in her ear, "Is that the bug dude?"

"Yes this is Jack."

"Hey Jack, do you play with bugs?" Parker asked skeptically, "Cause that's what Daddy says."

"Yes, I do play with bugs. You want to see some?"

"Really? Can I?" Parker was jumping up and down.

"If that's okay with Dr. B."

"That's fine."

"Bones, can I use your coat, so I look smart?" Parker had a puppy dog face. Brennan had seen that face before, from Booth.

"Yes, you may Parker." She slipped her lab coat off, and put it on him.

Hodgins, Parker, and Brennan played with bugs and many other dirty things for hours. Brennan's phone rang, and she saw it was Booth. She slipped her gloves and said, "Hey Booth."

"Sorry I am a little late; I am going to be an extra hour." Brenna looked at her watch and noticed Booth had been gone for 3 ½ hours; she hadn't noticed because her, Parker, and Hodgins were having so much fun.

"That's fine, do you want to meet somewhere." It was already seven, and she knew Parker was going to get tired soon.

"How about the park in between the FBI and Jeffersonian?"

"Sounds good, see you soon." She hung up.

"Was that daddy?" Parker asked.

"Yes, we are going to go to the park soon, okay?"

"Okay, can we play with bugs for a little bit longer!!?" Parker loved Hodgins.

"Yes, we can play for 15 more minutes." Brennan said. "And then we are going to go to the park!"

"Can we swing?"

"Of course."

Time went by fast, and they had to leave. Brennan thanked Hodgins for playing with Parker, he didn't mind, he had a great time too.

It was a little dark out, so they just sat on the swings. Brennan sat on the swing, swaying slightly, and Parker was on her lap, talking to her.

After 20 minutes of swinging, Parker fell asleep. Brennan was humming. They were still swaying on the swing.

"Hey Bones."

Booth was walking towards them, he thought of how cute they looked. Parker asleep on her. His head was resting on her shoulder. She was swaying lightly on the swing. She looked beautiful, so maternal. "Hey Booth. How were those meetings?" She asked with a playful smile.

"They were a waste of time. I would have rather spent the day with you and Parker." He smiled.

"Well, Parker had a great day. We played with Hodgins; with bugs. Parker loved it."

"You aren't turning my kid into a squint are you?"

"No, of course not." They smiled. Booth walked up behind Bones' swing, and pushed it. Booth pushed Bones and Parker on the swing for a while, when Parker started to move around. "Maybe we should get him in bed."

"Yeah, that sounds good. You want to stay for a drink?"

"Sure. You owe me one." They laughed, and walked to the car.

"Where is your car Bones?"

"We walked, Parker didn't have a car seat, and I didn't want to put him in danger."

"How could I have forgotten about that? Thanks Bones."

"No problem." Brennan set Parker into his car seat in Booth's car.

They got to Booth's house, and put Parker into bed. They stayed up and had a couple drinks.

"Thank you so much for watching him today Bones." They were sitting on Booth's couch.

"It's fine, we had a great time."

"Tell me." He said sweetly.

Brennan explained all that they had done that day. Booth listened to how happy she sounded. He wanted to kiss her so bad, and knew this may be his chance.

She finished telling him about their day, and had a huge smile on her face.

"That sounds like a great day." Booth said.

"It really was." She smiled.

He took her hand in his, "You are so great with him Bones. He loves you." He slowly approached her lips with his. She met him halfway, and kissed him back. They shared a sweet, slow, romantic kiss.

They both ran out of breath, and Brennan spoke up, "Booth, I don't know if we should do this." She sounded worried.

"Bones, I can't keep pretending, I need you. You are what I have been waiting for. You are a strong, beautiful, smart, perfect woman."

She ignored the perfect comment, because she knew no one could be perfect, "Really?"

"Yes, Bones, really! I only drew that stupid line because I knew I couldn't resist. I love you Bones."

She kissed him even more passionately, she was sitting on his lap, "I love you too."

"You know Angela is going to have a field day with this?" Booth said.

"What Angela doesn't know won't hurt her." Brennan said seductively, kissing Booth again.

_Tell me what you think!! Also, I would love some ideas of things to write about!! So please review!! 33 mlj_


End file.
